chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hlezum
Known for their great charisma and even greater size, the towering hlezums give meaning to the phrase 'large and in charge'. Simply owing to their renowned personalities and strength of character, hlezums are often entrusted with positions of leadership across the various Pockets, and while some are successful, others fall under the mounting pressure of being the great leader their race is known for. Etymology and Other Names Their name is, quite simply, the Kul word for friend. Biology and Anatomy The largest of the races of the Material Plane, hlezums are extremely heavy and wide with strong shoulders, often dwarfing members of the other races in breadth and muscle. Overall, their anatomy is akin to that of a bipedal rhinoceros. A hlezum's relatively long snout is always adorned with at least one horn, though occasionally an individual may have two horns. Though it is rare, some hlezums may even have smaller horns in ridges over their eyes. All hlezums have some amount of armored plating somewhere on their bodies. Though the thickness, location, and quantity of this plating varies from individual to individual, most hlezums have at least a small amount of the natural armor along their spine. The coloration of hlezums ranges from a light, sandy tan to medium grey. While markings are extremely uncommon, their armored plating is generally a shade lighter or darker than the rest of their skin. Hlezums are among the shortest-lived of the mortal races. They reach physical maturity around age 15, and on average, die of old age around age 62. Sociology and Culture Hlezum society puts a large amount of emphasis on strength, though not the type one might expect from the massive and powerful race. Strength of character is their most honored trait. To the typical hlezum, talking down an enemy is always viewed with more respect than defeating them in combat. However, a hlezum is not afraid of conflict. In fact, many keep the horns on their snouts sharpened at the tip in order to remind any who see it that though they prefer diplomacy, they are not against expressing themselves in a more dangerous fashion. Another important aspect of hlezum society is the carving of their horns. It is extremely uncommon to see a hlezum with their horn or horns completely unscathed, as most hlezums carve intricate designs and patterns into them. Oftentimes a hlezum will also paint the carved patterns a different color so they stand out and are easier to see. This practice is thought to have more than just an aesthetic purpose; many hlezums believe specific motifs empower or represent certain aspects of their personality. For example, a hlezum who carves a floral design into their horn may believe that it augments their purity, while another with a similar design might imagine themselves to be innocent and chaste. Occasionally, a reckless individual may also carve patterns into their armored plating, though this is far less common, as doing so often results in infection and permanent injury. Perhaps the most iconic facet of hlezum culture is their relationship with the birds of the world. Every hlezum forms a special bond with a single bird that inexplicably makes itself known at the moment of the hlezum's birth. Whether the bird is simply nearby at the time or comes into existence at the same moment as the hlezum is unknown. However, there has not been an incident of a hlezum without a bonded bird in recorded history. A hlezum's relationship with their bonded bird is often symbiotic; in most cases, neither benefits more than the other from their connection. Ocassionally, however, a hlezum (or, in rarer cases, a bird) may become greedy and sap the energies from their partner. There is only one confirmed case of such rapacity, in which a hlezum named Chadya Giantstride was so covetous of his comrade's strength that it eventually resulted in the bird's death. This is also the only known case of a hlezum who outlived their partner; usually, a hlezum and their bird companion perish at the exact same moment, regardless of age or injury. Behavior A common behavior among hlezums is the rhythmic tapping of one's horn to indicate excitement or happiness. Their bird companions often whistle along to the beat of their tapping. Touching or holding a hlezum's bird familiar is considered to be an extremely intimate act, and is very disrespectful to do without permission from the individual. Naming Conventions Hlezum names tend to be rough and guttural-sounding. Additionally, the most common combination of letters in hlezum names, "ch", makes a throaty "h" sound, and as a result is often mispronounced by non-Kul speakers. It is a common hlezum tradition to name a child after a recently deceased relative. Though the name is often altered slightly to reflect changes in names over time, the beginning sound generally stays the same. For example, a hlezum child may be named Ichlem after their grandfather, Ichleep. It is also not uncommon for multiple children to be named after the same relative. Their surnames are, in most cases, translated into New Voelestis. When translated, their surnames are a portmanteau of two words, generally related to their strength of character or, less commonly, their size. Examples of hlezum names: Chadya Giantstride, Ichlem Humblefoot, Trunch Braveheart Notable Hlezums *Achbel Gentlegrip *Chadya Giantstride Racial Traits (3.5e) Most hlezums are Large, incurring the benefits and penalities thereof. However, a smaller hlezum may instead be Medium, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. All hlezums have Protective Plating, granting them +1 natural AC if they are Medium, and +2 natural AC if they are Large . Due to their Compelling Presence, hlezums receive +2 to Bluff and Diplomacy. Once per day as a standard action, a hlezum may use their Vicious Gore '''ability as a touch attack that deals 1d4+level damage. Anyone struck by this ability begins to Bleed for an additional 2d4 damage each round. The Bleed effect can be removed by a DC 15 Heal check, or by any ability that restores hit points. All hlezums form a '''Symbiotic Relationship with a bird at birth. These birds are familiars and operate under the wizard familiar rules. Hlezums who already have familiars through their class may have their class familiar in addition to their bird familiar. The possible species and their benefits are as follows: Chickadee: ''A charismatic species of bird. Grants Cosmopolitan as a bonus feat. Hlezums with a Chickadee familiar gain '+2 cha''' on top of their starting statistics. Crow: ''An intelligent species of bird. Grants Scholar as a bonus feat. Hlezums with a Crow familiar gain '+2 int''' on top of their starting statistics. Hummingbird: ''A dexterous species of bird. Grants Lightning Reflexes as a bonus feat. Hlezums with a Hummingbird familiar gain '+2 dex''' on top of their starting statistics. Jay: ''A well-constituted species of bird. Grants Great Fortitude as a bonus feat. Hlezums with a Jay familiar gain '+2 con''' on top of their starting statistics. Sparrow: ''A wise species of bird. Grants Iron Will as a bonus feat. Hlezums with a Sparrow familiar gain '+2 wis''' on top of their starting statistics. Woodpecker: ''A strong species of bird. Grants Power Attack as a bonus feat. Hlezums with a Woodpecker familiar gain '+2 str''' on top of their starting statistics. Category:Forigoan Races Category:Balance